Problem: $ -160\% + 0.1 + 25\% = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -160\% = -\dfrac{160}{100} = -1.6 $ $ 25\% = \dfrac{25}{100} = 0.25 $ Now we have: $ -1.6 + 0.1 + 0.25 = {?} $ $ -1.6 + 0.1 + 0.25 = -1.25 $